


Dragon treasure

by Bacca



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Art, Bestiality, Fanart, Graphic, Ink, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: They had a dealDrawn in 2016 on the Fandom Battle
Relationships: Smaug/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 9





	Dragon treasure

  
  


**Сокровище дракона**  
Нарисовано в 2016 году на Фандомную битву

**Гифкобонус**

  
  



End file.
